Sillitas Voladoras
by GriisleChan
Summary: Después de un agotador día de clases, Arthur y Kiku deciden ir hasta el parque de diversiones un rato "¡Oh! ¡Subamos a las sillas voladoras!". Gakuen. One-Shot.


Hola! (: aqui vengo, otra vez, con un fic medio tontito AsaKiku inspirado, en parte, en mi experiencia de estos dias XD es anda fuera de lo normal, ni la gran cosa, solo algo para entretenerse un ratito (o eso digo yo XD)

Hetalia no es mio~ es de Himaruya-san~ yo solo escribo AsaKiku, mas que por satisfaccion propia, para contribuir con este hermoso fandom~

**Aclaraciones:** posible OOC. Gakuen. Kiku usando lentes (amo verlo asi XD). Mencion del ámbito deportivo y creo que mas nada...

¡Espero les guste~!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Sillitas Voladoras**

**.**

-¿No le parece un poco tarde para ir hasta allá?-

-Uhh... No, al contrario, es la hora perfecta-

-Bueno... Sí, pero ¿Está bien que vayamos así?-

Arthur volteó el rostro y miro de pies a cabeza a su acompañante, llevando uniforme y el cabello tan solo un poco despeinado ¿Cuál era el problema? Pues el también lucía así, aunque su uniforme estaba algo desarreglado. Y era obvio, ya que justo en ese momento venían de su instituto. Gracias a sus actividades extras, el con el club de fútbol y el otro muchacho con las de béisbol, les toco quedarse hasta tarde.

Justo eran las seis de la tarde, el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse y ambos se encontraban en la parada de autobuses debatiendo aun si el ir hasta sus respectivas casas o desviarse para llegar hacia otro lado, a divertirse, des estresarse un rato y, sobre todo, pasar un ratito justos.

-Esta bien- y luego de un suspiro resignado acepto a la propuesta. No era por nada, pero a él también le emocionaba, pues hacía varios años que no visitaba un lugar así.

El rubio sonrió de lado, feliz por su victoria. Desvió la mirada hasta los horarios de los autobuses y supo que en tan solo diez minutos iba a pasar el que los llevaría hasta aquel lugar.

El bus fue puntual, y a los diez minutos exactos se presento. Los dos jóvenes subieron y se sentaron en los últimos puestos a un lado de la ventana. Eran aproximadamente treinta minutos de viaje, así que tenían chance para tomarse un descansito.

Mientras avanzaban el sol se iba ocultando, dejando al cielo en un tono rojizo y naranja. Kiku lo observaba encantado, pues era bastante raro cuando se percataba de algo tan minúsculo como eso, y ahora que tenía tiempo se lo tomaba para hacerlo. Arthur, a su lado, tomo su mano junto a la suya y observo también aquel fenómeno natural ¿Quién diría que un atardecer podía ser una gran maravilla si te detenías a observarlo con atención? Bueno, el hecho de estar con una persona a la cual querías muchísimo también influenciaba, cosa que le pasaba a él, a ambos.

A la media hora llegaron y se quedaron un par de minuto de pie en la entrada observando, maravillados, el juego de luces de aquel parque, era todo un show, y más porque ya el cielo estaba totalmente oscuro. Decidieron, ahora sí, abrirse paso entre las personas y adentrarse al interior viendo en el camino las muy surtidas atracciones que habían ¡No podían ni decidirse a cual subirse primero!

Adquirieron un trío de boletos para cada uno, pues solo iban a subirse a tres juegos y se irían a sus casas, tampoco querían llegar muy tarde y mucho menos tenían ganas de meterse en problemas con sus hermanos.

-¿Y ahora?- Kiku seguía observando a su alrededor, buscando aun a donde ir primero. Era cierto que él no era fanático de esas cosas, el era mas de sitios abiertos en donde la naturaleza era lo más resaltante. Pero de vez en cuanto tampoco le hacía del todo mal.

-¡Allá!- de pronto, Arthur señalo hasta donde estaban las sillas voladoras, y justo habían pocas personas esperando. Perfecto.

Al peli negro no le dio si quiera tiempo para responder debido a que el británico lo tomo de la mano y troto hasta aquel lugar. Si, fue prácticamente arrastrado. Igual, veía a esa atracción un poco floja, si tenía entendido que solo era para niños. Pero se equivoco...

-Joven, no puede subir con los lentes-

Era su turno por subir, pero fueron detenidos por una voz masculina, el cual era del encargado de ahí, que justo señalaba hacia el rostro del japonés.

-¿E-eh? Pero sin ellos no logro ver bien- un poco fuera de base se excuso. Y cierto era, si se los quitaba iba a marearse muy fácilmente y mas al movimiento que producía ese juego.

-Lo siento, se los quita o no sube- insistió fastidiado. Que molesto era cuando no acataban con las normas, si incluso había un cartel enorme en la entrada que las indicaba a cada una, pero no, nadie se molestaba en leerlo.

Kiku miro al rubio, preguntándole con la mirada el que acción tomar, este solo se encogió de hombros.

-Reglas son reglas, además, podrían salir volando y dudo que quieras perderlos- le dijo teniendo razón, era más que nada cuestiones de seguridad.

-Buen punto...- se los quito y los dejo a salvo en su mochila. El hombre de la entrada les permitió el paso e ingresaron.

Se extrañaron al conseguir un asiento para dos, el cual Arthur insistió usar, y se sentaron en él listo para comenzar con el paseo. Ignorando algunas miradas curiosas que le dedicaban algunas personas, pero que cambiaron hacia el trió de muchachos vestidos con ropajes de tallas extra grande, lentes oscuros (a pasar de que ya era de noche) y esas cadenas doradas que justo ingresaban… obvio, nunca podían faltar personas así.

-¿Estarás bien?- noto la expresión un tanto pronunciada del japonés, todo por no llevar sus lentes.

-Si...- sacudió la cabeza y le miro con una sonrisa. En ese momento las sillas iniciaron a elevarse provocando que diera un saltito por la sorpresa ¿Desde cuándo eso pasaba? Solo recordaba que las sillas daban vueltas y ya. Vaya, como habían evolucionado las cosas…

Una vez alcanzada la altura máxima, lo suficientemente alto como para mirar por encima de los arboles, las sillas iniciaron a dar vueltas y vueltas. Muchos niños presentes reían y gritaban, divertidos y otros solo se preguntaban una y otra vez el cuándo iba a acabarse ¡Ya se querían bajar!

Por otro lado, Arthur la pasaba muy bien, la velocidad ni era muy rápida o muy lenta, era perfecta y con esa altura tenía una buena vista… pero del japonés no se podía decir lo mismo… pues para el no solo la atracción daba vueltas, si no su cabeza también… ¡Si no fuera por su problema de la vista estuviera disfrutando del juego así como el rubio!

-Creo que no fue buena idea…- cerro los ojos con fuerza, buscando que el mareo disminuyera ¡Ah! Se sentía tan tonto actuando así ¿Por qué tenía que estarle pasado eso? Bueno, era algo que se le salía de las manos, y por lo tanto, no era su culpa. En ese momento era del grupito del cual esperaba con ansiedad el que terminara todo y pudieran tocar tierra otra vez.

El británico lo miro, notando que era peor de lo que pensaba, y lo abrazo por los hombros atrayéndolo a su cuerpo; no tenía idea de que hacer por él, así que hizo lo primero que cruzo por su cabeza.

-Tranquilo, ya terminara- le susurro acariciando sus cabellos.

La ronda termino y las personas comenzaron a desalojar la zona. Muchos niños riendo y contando sobre lo maravilloso que fue, otros diciéndole a sus papas que querían volver a subir y cierto número de personas jurando que mas nunca iban a subir ahí ¿¡Quién diría que algo tan tonto como las sillas voladoras se haya transformado en algo tan… fuerte!?

Lo primero que hizo el peli negro fue buscar sus lentes, se los coloco y con eso sintió un gran alivio. De haber sabido eso se hubiera dejado los lentes de contacto, los cuales utilizaba para jugar al beisbol.

Ambos se tomaron un momento para ir por algo de tomar y un aperitivo mientras pensaban en que mas subirle. Kiku descarto inmediatamente aquellas atracciones rápidas, lo cual el más alto no protesto.

-¿Estas mejor ya?- pregunto. En ese entonces estaban sentados en uno de los tantos bancos de la zona.

Kiku asintió con la cabeza. Puede que haya pasado un mal rato, pero disfruto del paseo… no del todo en realidad.

Estuvieron aproximadamente hora y media en el parque de diversiones, todo gracias a la gran cantidad de personas, que habían aparecido de repente, y les toco esperar un largo rato para hacer uso de los juegos. Al final subieron a la casa embrujada, que no tenía nada de eso como siempre solía ser, y a los carritos chocones, en donde Arthur discutió con un grupo de jóvenes de su edad porque querían colarse en la fila, el japonés solo se alivio de que no paso a mayores.

Sinceramente, fue una noche divertida, además de que gracias a eso pudieron comportarse como un par de niños otra vez, recordar su infancia no tan lejana y olvidar por los momentos todas esas responsabilidades que ya tenían encima a pesar de su corta edad.

Arthur no era de buenas ideas, la mayoría del tiempo, pero en esa se había lucido. Era más creativo de lo que muchos imaginaban.

**.**

Estaban de camino hacia la casa del menor, y como siempre, el rubio le acompañaba. Iban hablando acerca de lo que vivieron hace un rato, sin evitar poder reír, ya sea de los demás o por lo bien que lo pasaron.

-Gracias por lo de hoy- al notar que ya estaba frente a su hogar se dio la vuelta para mirar al ingles.

-Por nada… gracias a ti por acompañarme- sonrío levemente, sin evitar sonrojarse un poquito por aquella mirada tan encantadora que le dedicaban. No era por ser cursi ni nada, pero si había algo que le gustase mucho era pasar tiempo junto al otro.

-Es… es lindo compartir de esta forma con alguien que te aprecie y valore- comento desviando la mirada algo apenado, sin pensarlo mucho, así tal cual como si hubiera leído el pensamiento del oji esmeralda. De vez en cuando decir lo que realmente se siente no era malo, al contrario, solo comprobada que la confianza entre los dos era verdadera.

-Más que eso- se acerco hasta el peli negro y beso sus labios, en un beso cálido y rápido, transmitiéndole con eso que él pensaba lo mismo, que no sabía de alguien más que lo quisiera así como él y viceversa. Era más que nada como un complemento mutuo, por decirlo de algún modo- ¿Nos veremos mañana no?- pregunto una vez que rompió con el beso y estando aun lo bastante cerca del rostro del otro chico.

-Sí, temprano- y su mirada cambio por una un poco más seria- ¡Y no dude en desayunar bien! Será un duro entrenamiento- dio un suave golpecito en la cabeza ajena, en modo de regaño, conociendo la mala costumbre que tenía de no comer bien en las mañanas.

-Ya entendí- rio, ante la actitud del japonés, aunque sabia más que nada que lo hacía por su propio bien.

-_Mata ashita_-

-Adiós…-

Y se separaron para uno entrar su hogar y el otro dirigirse al suyo, sin dejar de pensar en lo mucho que aun les faltaba recorrer juntos… no tan solo en el ámbito del deporte si no en el de la vida cotidiana…

**.**

**.**

* * *

Y si, eso tan cortito y random fue todo uwu fue mas o menos como un dia en su vida diaria XD

Si les gusto espero sus comentarios w/ si no pues cierra la pagina y ya(?) XD

aw~ tal vez este sea el ultimo fic que escribo por estos días u_u la semana que viene entrare al infierno (notese universidad) y estaré atareada twt esta vez me toca estudiar aun mas pero tengo algunos fics pendientes que puede y acabe en los fin de semana. No se para que escribo esto si no es de importancia para alguien XD

¡Muchas gracias por tomar un tiempito y leer! :D


End file.
